Personal electronic devices are commonly used for communication, entertainment purposes, as well as Internet access and a variety of other purposes. Examples of personal electronic devices include smartphones, tablet computers, gaming devices, audio players, video players, cameras, portable computers, two-way radios, GPS receivers, smart glasses, virtual reality glasses or helmets, masks or eyewear including an electronic display, and/or other portable devices. Protective cases for electronic devices provide protection for the electronic device from various forms of damage, including damage from dust, water, snow, dirt, and drops. Exemplary protective cases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,342,325 and 9,300,344, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Many electronic devices include a camera and associated flash, such as a flash LED, for providing light when taking a picture with the camera. The camera and flash are often positioned in close proximity, such as on the rear of the electronic device. It can be desirable to include a lens covering with the protective case to protect the camera and/or flash from damage, such as scratches or water.
In some electronic devices, the camera is configured to adjust exposure time and/or other settings based on the status of the flash. However, the presence of a protective lens over one or both of the camera and flash reduces the amount of light transmitted from the flash to subject, as well as the light from the subject to the camera aperture. Additionally, the surface of the protective lens may reflect or otherwise transmit a portion of the light from the activated flash directly to the camera without passing through the protective lens.
Improvements in the foregoing are desired.